dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hilltop Mansion
The Hilltop Mansion is one of the locations visited in the fifth Dark Parables game, The Final Cinderella. It is an ornately decorated mansion high up in the Matese Mountains. The mansion contains relics, memorials, and decor with reoccurring Cinderella motifs. Most of the decor seems to be modeled on Ella Blom's story, so it is possible the mansion once belonged to her and her Prince and became a shrine to all Cinderellas in the time since. History There is no known history of the Hilltop Mansion before the events of The Final Cinderella. It is possible it was the home to one or more Cinderellas, or the location of one or more balls held in their honor or to introduce them to their Princes. Whatever its history, the Hilltop Mansion exists now as a sort of shrine to the Cinderellas that have come and gone. Before the events of The Final Cinderella, the Godmother Amelia came to this mansion through the Mirror Portal from her home in the Mirror World. She used the mansion as her base of operations to research the maidens in the area and find potential Cinderellas. When she found the girls she wished to test, she sent them all invitations to a mysterious ball at the Hilltop Mansion. She then appeared to each of the girls as a kindly old woman, helping them by giving them beautiful gowns to wear to the ball. Once the girls had assembled in their beautiful gowns, Amelia watched and waited until the clock struck midnight and her poisoned gowns would do their work of determining whether any of the girls were actually Cinderella or not. After things went awry and a Fairytale Detective showed up, Amelia brought her son, Pinocchio, and his Wooden Beast over to the Mansion. Once there, the Wooden Beast tore the grounds up quite a bit fetching the Glass Maidens to add to Amelia's collection of them. On the grounds of the mansion stands a temple devoted to the Maiden Goddess, along with some ruins of other ancient buildings and structures. Inside the temple, the Magic Glass Wand was once hidden. It was removed and used by the Fairytale Detective to eliminate the threat posed by the Puppet Master and his army of sentient puppets. The Hilltop Mansion still stands to this day, presumably remaining a testament to the Cinderellas of days past. Notable Residents There are no known residents of the Hilltop Mansion at the present time. It is possible that the mansion was once the home to Ella Blom or other Cinderellas or possibly Amelia and her family as well. Gallery Locations= 175933 495359190504115 309369075 o.jpg|Mansion Entrance hilltop garden.jpg|Floral Garden mansion foyer.jpg|Mansion Foyer mansion balcony room 2.jpg|Balcony ballroom entrance.jpg|Grand Hall Katherine ballroom mirror.jpg|The Ballroom Puppet workroom.jpg|Control Room tfc-map-dressing-room.jpg|Dressing Room mansion washing room.jpg|Laundry Room tfc-map-courtyard.jpg|Courtyard fountain walk.jpg|Grand Fountain Mirror pool.jpg|Mirror Pool maiden temple ruins.jpg|Temple Ruins maiden goddess temple.jpg|Grotto Temple 470194 511365175570183 1740330355 o.jpg|Ancient Theatre carriage room.jpg|Pumpkin Carriage |-|Concept Art= coach concept.jpg|Pumpkin Carriage Concept Art staircase concept.jpg|Staircase Concept Art wardrobe concept.jpg|Wardrobe Concept Art Hilltop_Mansion_concept_art.jpg|Hilltop Mansion concept art from Blue Tea Games Instagram Hilltop_Mansion_courtyard_black&white.jpg|Hilltop Mansion courtyard black and white draft from Blue Tea Games Instagram Hilltop_Mansion_colour_draft.jpg|Hilltop Mansion courtyard color draft from Blue Tea Games Instagram 288837 505391249500909 1689013490 o.jpg |-|Other Images= purse map.jpg|Map of Hilltop Mansion 01 Wallpaper download.jpg|Hilltop Mansion Wallpaper 02 Wallpaper download.jpg|Hilltop Mansion Ballroom Wallpaper Empty ballroom bonus.jpg|Empty Ballroom Background Image dp05-steam-card3.jpg|Steam Trading Card Matese mountains.jpg 04 Wallpaper download.jpg Category:A to Z Category:Places Category:Locations Category:The Final Cinderella